


You Came Back

by Libelli



Category: No. 6
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Nezumi and Shion have been apart for some time, but Nezumi has finally come back to school. And Shion.





	

  Shion kissed Nezumi's forehead. "You came back." he said.

 Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Like I wouldn't," He pulled Shion closer and rested his chin on the top of Shion's head. "I may hate this place and all the people here, but I don't hate you, Shion."

Shion smiled and curled against Nezumi's chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in his boyfriend's smell.

A few weeks ago, Nezumi got into some trouble with West District College for the destruction of library computers. (Nezumi had insisted it was for the best of everyone, they were ancient.) However, Nezumi's excuse did not cut it, and was asked to leave campus until he 'cooled down'.

"Where are you going?!" Shion had demanded.

"Away...for awhile," Nezumi had answered, "by the orders of this place." He waved to one of the large buildings next to them. 

Shion looked down. Thoughts raced in his head on what he was going to do without Nezumi around. Nezumi who made large, study-hall classes fun, had a bone to pick in Government class, was the best roommate someone could ask for, and the person Shion was in love with. 

Nezumi lifted Shion's chin and had looked him in the eye. "You'll be fine, Shion." 

Then Nezumi had kissed him.

Shion melted into the kiss, because that was the only word that could describe how he felt. He surrendered himself over to Nezumi, let him lead, and guide their tongues together.

When Nezumi pulled away and boarded his bus, Shion did not have the strength to wave goodbye through the window. 'No more goodbye kisses.' They had promised each other once.

"I'll see you again." Shion said as the bus pulled away. Exhaust had billowed from the tail pipe and Shion coughed until his eyes watered. 

When he was able to see straight, he could no longer see Nezumi's face pressed against the frosted window.

"You came back." Shion repeated against Nezumi's chest. He traced his lips over the warm skin. "I'm glad you did."

Nezumi's heart beat strong and even like a drum against Shion's ear. Afternoon sunlight fell through the slats in the blinds onto the bed. The dark sheets drank the natural warmth and the body heat.

The posters on the walls were barely legible in the low light. Shion saw his poster of the periodic table, and Nezumi's of bands and plays. One was rolled up in the corner after Shion had torn it down the day Nezumi left.

If Nezumi had noticed he had said nothing.

Students shouted and laughed at each other outside of the dorm room, Nezumi sighed and sat up.

"Don't those dumbasses know I've just returned from my leave of absence and am trying to romance my boyfriend?"

Shion smiled and sat up beside Nezumi. "I never thought I'd hear you use that word," He said. Shion leaned his head on Nezumi's shoulder. "You've romanced me very well." 

Nezumi pulled Shion close and kissed the top of his head. "You're my exception to a lot of things,"

Shion moved so that he was sitting on Nezumi's lap. He placed his hands on either side of Nezumi's face, and stared at the hard lines. "I missed you," Shion said as if Nezumi would go away again the second he said them.

"I missed you, too." Nezumi replied.  
Shion leaned in and pressed his lips against Nezumi's hoping with every movement he made, he showed Nezumi just how much he loved him. It felt like Nezumi was doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched No. 6, and I need to write something cute after that ending.


End file.
